


The Turned-Off Exit Light

by geek1o1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Light Angst, M/M, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Time Loop, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek1o1/pseuds/geek1o1
Summary: Chanyeol gets stuck in a vicious cycle of nightmares.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	The Turned-Off Exit Light

Chanyeol screamed, sitting up straight from his previous fetal sleeping position.

Everything went back to normal?

He furrowed his eyebrows, getting confused.

He realised he was drenched in sweat in mid December's chilly weather. He guessed he probably had a nightmare.

The empty space next to him in the bed indicated Baekhyun didn't sleep next to him.

Last night's memory came flooding back.

Chanyeol could feel the sting in his eyes when he remembered Baekhyun suggesting a break between them.

He got up and brushed his teeth while looking through his fridge for ingredients to make pancakes. He grimly realised that they ran out of eggs. But for some reason, he kept looking at his fridge. He could swear he remembered buying eggs just the day before.

He shrugged, closing the fridge and went back to brushing his teeth. It was fine, it would only take 15 minutes for him to go to the store anyways.

The streets were almost empty, the store only had a few people inside. Probably because of the unknown virus he saw on the news.

He headed towards the alcohol section, taking the first empty cart he saw with him.

"I'm sorry but I was about to use that."

Chanyeol looked back to find a boy with orange hair waiting impatiently for the empty cart.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Chanyeol asked knowing he'd never forget anyone with bright orange hair although his mask made it difficult to recognized. But the boy didn't answer. He just rolled his eyes before walking away. Shrugging, Chanyeol continued about his day as well.

The trip back to home was uneventful. Chanyeol laid down his groceries on the kitchen table. While he was putting on his apron, he realised there was a crumpled piece of paper in the pocket of his apron. The red splotches on the paper caught his eyes, preventing him from throwing it away.

He tried to straighten the paper. The handwriting was definitely Baekhyun's but a lot messier, as if he wrote it in a hurry.

His fingertips ran cold once he read the two sentences.

"They know. Save me please."

He knew that no matter what, Baekhyun would joke about his own safety to Chanyeol.

He immediately took out his phone to call Baekhyun.

Chanyeol groaned as he realised Baekhyun's phone was turned off.

He took his car keys and dashed outside, not forgetting to grab a thick coat.

Outside was…… A chaos.

There was traffic for some unknown reason, hundreds of people were walking towards all directions. There was smoke coming out of several buildings. Chanyeol realised within approximately half an hour that he had come home from the store, the world had turned upside down. Most of the radio he turned on in his car was static only.

When the traffic wasn't moving at all, he got out of the car and started running towards Baekhyun's workplace.

There were some people lying on the streets, seemingly sick. He stopped to help one old lady out but the lady bit his forearm. Her teeth couldn't penetrate his thick coat though. He shoved her head away from him with his other hand.

He took a couple of steps back and looked around. All the "sick" people previously lying down were now biting everyone near them.

Fucking zombies.

He sprinted full speed towards Baekhyun's workplace, praying to everything for Baekhyun's safety. He didn't forget to snatch walking clutches he saw near the old lady's zombie.

Baekhyun's office was even more chaotic. One part of the building was on fire.

After shoving probably a few hundreds of zombies away, Chanyeol was able to reach Baekhyun's office room. The door was already open. Tentatively, Chanyeol stepped inside to find Baekhyun on the floor surrounded by piles of dead bodies. His shoulders were shaking as if he was crying. Chanyeol let go of his  _ weapons  _ and carefully stepped around the room to reach where Baekhyun was sitting.

Baekhyun snapped his head towards Chanyeol when he heard footsteps near him. Once he realised Chanyeol wasn't another zombie, he threw himself onto Chanyeol.

Baekhyun incoherently babbled some noises as Chanyeol tried to settle down comfortably with Baekhyun on his lap.

"Hey babe, hey look at me." Chanyeol whispered softly.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Chanyeol smiled softly, "Everything will be fine. But can you tell me, how did you put the note in my apron?"

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly confused. "What note?" He asked.

Chanyeol unbuttoned his coat to reach down the apron's pocket only to find it empty.

He sighed, "You left me a note on my apron pocket saying that apparently  _ they _ knew and to save you."

Baekhyun nodded his head a few times. He got up from Chanyeol's lap and walked around his office gathering a small piece of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled down something before stuffing the paper in the apron pocket. The note got stained by blood on Baekhyun's hand. He patted the pocket a few times before bursting out to tears.

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I don't know how many more times I have to keep on doing this." He sobbed, "Every time, every single god damn time the result is the same. It only leads us here in the end."

Chanyeol tried shushing Baekhyun, thinking he probably was having a mental breakdown and couldn't think straight.

"But I don't care anymore, my love!" Baekhyun released himself from Chanyeol's hold. "Because I'll be okay as long as you're there by my side in the end. I did it a thousand of times already and I'm ready for more if it-"

His sentence got cut short when several zombies came running inside the room. Chanyeol screamed while Baekhyun stayed calm and whispered, "Always come and find me."

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol screamed, sitting up straight from his previous fetal sleep position.

Everything went back to normal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii!! I hope it wasn't too confusing ><'' I really don't know how to tag it though xD


End file.
